Destiny of the Mimic
by harplayer
Summary: Namikaze Naruto,ninja, human sacrifice, husband, thrust into 2 worlds by the gods. Read as his family and friends try to save two worlds and and still have a family. Blessed and cursed, the power to mimic any mutant is a power desired yet feared by all.
1. Chapter 1

Destiny of the Mimic

_Uatu stood looking somewhat sorrowfully at the sights of a dying earth. _

'So it's finally come down to this. What a tragedy.'

Slowly materializing into his perception were several creatures of Cosmic import, Lady Death and her lover Thanos, Eternity, and the Beyonder.

"Greetings, Watcher of Earth" Spoken in terse deep baritone from the being known as eternity.

As Uato gleaned he had several moments before the Earth's final Destiny, he brought his attention fully on the four gracing him with the priveledge of their presense. ' A shame, a galactic level tragedy has played out fully, I do believe this may throw the galaxy out of balance. I can understand Lady Death's presence, but why are you here?'

Eternity and the Beyonder both frowned, And gazed to Lady Death's Spokesman and Lover , Thanos.

'Death has been contacted by her counterpart from another dimension, Her and Eternity's Counterpart Kami, are extremely angered by the failings of the earth's inhabitants in both her and our dimensions. When they agreed for the second link to their dimension to ours, They did not agree for their champion to suffer as he has because of it'

Uatu questioned, ' I never understood the second connection, The Jungle in the Antarctic provided peace to deserving beings, but why the connection to their elemental continents?' Uatu really perceived a flaw in the galactic beings actions and wanted to press harder until death herself spoke, Shocking Uatu silent.

"It was necessary to maintain the balance, Life and death must remain in balance. The Chosen one was not accepted by his dimensions residents as Kami's Chosen, therefore they needed to be reminded of what happens when Kami denies them her favor. The elemental countries were destroyed after her champion's forced removal from his home. Coming here, was to be beneficial to this world to keep the ignorant power hungry fools here in check. "

Uatu was stunned, collaboration on a multidimensional levelwas unheard of, " What of the Celestial's? Were they appraised?"

The Beyonder chimed in with a dark laugh, " Yes, and they are in agreement, Even with Kami and Lady Death's Champion, This was going to happen based on how we allowed the Chosen one to be kidnapped to our dimension, we must fix this or the galactic balance will cause a domino effect in both dimensions."

He droned on darkly, " Naruto was to be the hero, leader , guardian and founder of a large family to provide both dimensions with hope and security, to provide leadership, and to make up for the suffering and loss forced upon him without a choice.

Kami and her compatriot, better known as the Shinigami gently phased into view. Looking extremely upset, crying and pained, she screamed causing a disruption of the space time continuum. " What have you fools allowed?"

Uato at this point acknowledged the supreme being of Naruto's home dimension, " The earth is about to die, The humans in their fear unleashed thousands of Nimrod's across the planet. The Other continents warned any conquest attempt would be treated as a act of war. Every Country on earth is firing every available nuclear weapon at the US and the US is responding with everything they have now"

Kami growled and said one word…….WHY?

In a small house in the Canadian Wilderness, Five people, 2 women and a Blonde man were scrambling to gather their belongings. Well, the women were. They had fled the US after facing a squad of Nimrods. Several dozen regular sentinels, and hundreds of US troops looking to capture the last mutants. The only place safe was where there was no technology of any sort to track them.

A tall, almost majestic redhead screamed out, "Naruto, quit goddamn meditating and get your shit packed, The Shiar ship will be here in minutes."

She turned and smiled to her co-wife, a stunning 4 pigtailed blonde, "Well, at least he sealed all our stuff up for us. Is Laura back?

The blonde, known as Temari Namikaze, smiled back, " The wind say's that her and Gaara are 2 minutes out, they laid out the markers and false hideout clues and will be ready in 5 to leave. "

Naruto sat up snapped his back and shoulders into place and strode into the living room. With a soft despairing tone, "It's started, I can feel the changes in the magnetic fields, multiple warheads are exploding all over the earth. Will the professor be with the shiar?"

Gaara and Laura made their entrance at this time, The red-headed master of the earth intoned, " No, pickup is in 60 seconds, prepare for transport."

"Damn, It's going to be days before he can comm us then. Thanks for grabbing my clothes, did you get the scroll's Gaara?"

" I have them, along with my sister's, Rachel's and Laura's."

Sealing up his clothes, he strode over to his wives, brought them into a strong caring hug , reached out to his best friend and his wife and said, "This is it then, May Kami have mercy on their souls" and in a golden and flame red flash, " Hiraishin no Jutsu"

Back on the moon, The gathered beings agreed on course of action. Each shamed by their choices, one by one they worked out the plan. When it was all said and done, 2 men and 1 woman awoke in the Elemental Countries , 2 in cribs and one cute little girl with 4 pigtails in a jumpsuit . On the earth known as earth 616 2 young girls awoke and screamed.

Konoha, Fire Country

Naruto, peering up at the ceiling, pondered what the hell happened, "How, What, aww fuck..Kami hates me.

" No I don't my champion, What your life has been, was not how it was supposed to be. I have returned your family and friends to your respective childhood, You shall the chance to truly enjoy your family, however…."

"aw crap, here come's the other shoe"

"I still need you to be the champion you were chosen to be, however you will still have your genetic powers acquired over the years to assist you. All 5 of you will be together shortly enough. You all retain the knowledge and skills you have acquired. The bijuu are gone, you all died when your hiraishin no jutsu was a split second too late. The EMP disrupted the energy flow to flash that far. But you still get the chakra…Live your lives, defeat those that need to die, be happy. The Professor and Magneto will be her shortly with Laura and Rachel, her telepathy will allow her to show them the way. Take your name, and live my champion.

"Crap"

A SR-75 blackbird roared through the skies, 8 adults and 2 infant girls all pondering the past few days. When the Beyonder appeared and brought the girls, the man known as Charles Xavier just about had a stroke. The earth was dead. A mutant known as Apocalypse had kidnapped a mutant in the hidden continents and tried to make him his general. This potential general was rescued by the X-men and strangely enough Magneto, he returned home to a life of pain, endured, and planned. He gathered his friends and family and joined the X-men in their attempts to co-exist. And Failed, The earth died because of the inability to co-exist, fear and greed ended it all. Being told by a galactic being that only a mix of Magneto's and his own philosophy would have been the right course troubled him. Even worse being told they needed to rescue said mutant yet again as an infant was truly disturbing. The actual rescue wasn't the issue, but what to do afterwards was the question.


	2. Chapter 2

Can we go to Disneyland?

Suna:

After the Blackbird went into a VTOL landing on the mountain range surrounding the rear of Suna. 4 people emerged. The group, four of the most powerful mutants of their time, silently approached the edge of the sleeping village.

"Bobby, can you do the honors? A slide of made of ice and sled to ride down appeared from nowhere.

While sliding down, the leader of the group softly grasped a fiery redhead's hand. "This is such a stunning set of events, eh Jean?

The redhead smiled, "Is finding out we have a daughter so stunning? Let's get the kids and go see our future son-in-law.:

"Beast, you and the popsicle, stay out here and watch the extraction routes, Jean and I will go retrieve the kids Rachel showed us the images of" Striding quickly and quietly, Jean reached out telepathically, putting the guards down to a restful sleep, if only for a short time.

"Scott, if you would?" Reaching a hand to his visor, a small red beam of energy blasted out the lock to the home of the children of the Kazekage. Quietly entering the boy's rooms, Scott lifted them up, while Jean lifted gently a smiling wide awake ponytailed little girl. The girl pointed to the huge battle fan hanging over the mantle in the living area and to a couple of ugly humanoid wooden creatures sitting in the corner.

"You knew we were coming, hmmm? There is so much to this I don't understand, maybe when we are all in this "Fire Country" we'll all know?

Back at the Blackbird:

"Charles, what the hell have we been dragged into? Your team suddenly has 2 children? Mutants we've never heard of, causing what we've both feared most? And you suddenly do things my way?"

"It's not like we both can't sanction violence or taking actions that may be construed as criminal. I simply cannot allow the visions that Rachel is sending me to go unheeded. We are on the cusp of a changing world. From what I been shown, my beliefs have allowed greater growth of individuals than ever anticipated. However, those beliefs allowed many more to destroy my beliefs and the lives of my students. I am not you Erik, I still believe in people, just far less so now. The proof is in front of us unfortunately, what we do from here may help save us all."

"Professor, The team is on its way back, and it's turned into a fight."

"Thank You Warren, Can you go expedite their exit? "

Meanwhile, back in Konoha:

The Sandaime was having a nervous breakdown, the seal was gone. In less that an hour, His whole perception of reality was crashing down. The Yondaime's dead, His wife was missing. His child supposedly the prison of the Kyuubi now showed no sign of having been such a host, except for the unexplained Kage level Chakra flow in the young boy's body. What was worse is in his shock; he slipped and inadvertently informed several friends and clanheads that the Yondaime's son was alive and well. They along with the Elders and the unexpectedly arriving Sannin sat in the meeting room adjacent to the Hokage office,

"Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, What brings you here? No Casino's open? No bars or brothels available?"

KI erupted from 2 of the 3, while giggles of mirth came from the 3rd. "No Sensei, I won the lottery, Jiraiya Peeped for 2 whole days without being caught, and Shizune had a bad feeling, and what was worse is we somehow were in the same place at the same time. We ended up running into each other at the bar and someway compared notes. We then KNEW something was wrong and came here. What happened, where are my student and her husband? Why does it look like War broke out?"

The Sandaime hesitated, inhaled deeply, "Minato's dead, Kushina's missing, and their son lay in the next room. The Kyuubi came, Minato sealed him and died. But that's not the scary part, Their Son, Naruto was supposed to be a jailer, but is not. However he has been flaring huge amounts of chakra to the point we had to put Seal barriers on the room."

At this point, those that didn't know now knew. The Kyuubi was dead, but how, why, and how powerful was that child in the Hokages adjunct office bedroom?

Airspace between Suna and Konoha:

The girls hadn't stopped crying since their arrival with the Beyonder, Yet as soon as the dubbed 'Sand Sibs' got on the blackbird and were next to and in sight of each other suddenly stopped, smiles and a Bright "Hawwo" with a wave from the preschool age pigtailed blonde brought slight grins to the 8 people and now 4 children flying to the next stop in the visions shown by the currently infant redheaded girl.

The professor Rolled back to the children's area, "Are the carriers secure?"

"All set, Professor" Chirped the man with wings, known as Angel.

Landing quietly, The Professor masked their presence as 5 children floated in their carriers along with Magneto, Marvel Girl and Cyclops walked into the village. Making their way to the offices of the one known as the "hokage', Magneto waved his and 2 rams appeared, blowing the doors open.

Entering the room a statement of "Greetings, Hokage-sama" came from the suddenly phasing into view group of mutants. Instantly several people turned and fired Kunai at them, only to have them stop in mid-air and return to their holsters. This stunned the gathered group of Sannin, Clanheads, and the Hokage. "I apologize for your doors, but the 'Seals" you had up required force to open them. Perhaps we can sit and discuss our presence, the group of children behind me, and Young Naruto's role in all this?

Floored, the only thing that came to mind was in several of those gathered caused a sneezing fit. Troublesome.

2 Hours Later:

A Now completely stunned group sat there. The Sannin known as Tsunade spoke up. "So let me get this straight, these children were/are the last surviving people of your world and ours. The Divine/galactic powers sent them back in time, with their skills and minds intact and all they said was, let them be? What did Minato die for then? Where is Kushina? How do we tell the Sand you kidnapped their children? '

A feeling of pure fear invaded the room; The Shinigami was not happy and decided to put an end to this nonsense.

"YOU, the weak and the mortal, have no business questioning the acts of the Gods. Be happy that you godson is reunited with his family, Able to grow up happy and loved. You WILL be silent and understand that the Sabaku children lost as much as Naruto and their removal from Suna was justice for them and their sake. Suna will not act nor will know who or where the children are if you take the suggestions given to you. Do as they ask, train the children, share in their lives and restore their hope. They have seen more death and pain in their lives that any mortal has before. Be wise, do not let the greed and fear of the council or your people destroy you." And in a Blinding flash was gone. Tsunade, Jaw open, turned and said. "No matter what, I'm going where Naruto is, so is the pervert, or I'll beat him to the ground for a week. What do you require?'

The professor turned to her and smiled, "We require proper learning materials of your society, Tools and weapons for the children, and we have Temari's battle fan and Kankaro's Puppets with us. Proper trainers in this lands skills and agreement as to when the children should come back to Konoha. They will need to be here sometime in the future to establish their respective families and eventual homes. You must tell your village the Kyuubi is dead, you must release the fact the Yondaime's son is alive and taken to safety and will return one day to lead his home. We will need to install some equipment to allow communication between here and our homeland as well. How long will you need?

An absolutely shell-shocked pair of Sannin's looked at the hokage. The Sandaime gazed up with deeply trouble eyes. "Give us 3 days, this is much to take in, the village is recovering from disaster, and they need to see the future hokage at least once before he leaves us. I also need to gather Minato and Kushina's clan and Jutsu scrolls. And investigate why Kushina is MIA days after childbirth. Hotel rooms will be provided during your stay, and I will ensure the the security of Naruto's Familial home. Though I do have one thought, why are the children so quiet?"

"Want to see? Whispered a beaming Marvel Girl. " I laid them down a while ago in the Bedroom next door that Tsunade pointed out, On one couch laid Kankaro, In the huge bed on one side laid a red headed baby boy a black haired baby girl snuggled next him. On the other, the only child able to talk had maneuvered the Sleeping Naruto and the Red-haired baby girl and herself into a snuggle group and snored smiling. Little did they know, this was probably the last time the Sandaime would see the children this relaxed and carefree.

3 days passed quickly between the council meetings, the hiding of the Kazekage's children to keep them safe, the clanheads present started gathering materials for the children. The Sannin went over every clue relating to Kushina's disappearance, and the Hokage gathering up the Namikaze and Uzamaki clan items and scrolls. All meals ended up being large discussions about the visions shown by Rachel, whom at this point stopped, not wanting too much to be known, as long as her family and 2 lovers were with her, she was content to let it play out awhile. It would be years before they could do anything about it. Plans were being made, remade and challenged for worthiness.

On the 4th day, the X-men, Magneto and Mystique, The Sannin and the 6 children left Konoha, not returning in 14 years. A span of time greatly changed by a emboldened and angry Hokage, A greatly humbled council and a continent now sans 2 Bijuu forever,

In a cave in Ame, a Disgusted and deflated Uchiha Madara had felt the passing of the Kyuubi and knew he had little chance now of his goals, Perhaps a trip through the elemental countries to gather soldiers was in order.

In a place inaccessible by mortals, The Shinigami and Kami stood; she waved her hand through the waters surface of her imaging fountain. "It is done, be strong Naruto. Reopen yourself to the world. Save them all. If they aren't worthy, they will suffer the same fate again, but this time I will help you get to the Shiar.


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors Note: At this point in the story, The x-men are still the marvel canon x-men. Their fights and growth are exactly as written and traced here:_ /universe/X-Men#The_First_Class_. However this is where the story changes, the kids are now anywhere from 5 to seven years in age. The Sannin have spent the last couple of years adapting to the new continent, However, the ninja training is about to start, and the catalyst for Naruto's Adaptation(hint) is about to be discovered. _

_Rise of the Mimic:_

___The morning seemed like any other recently, Jiraiya sparring with the x-men. Tsunade pouring over books and medical magazines, learning all she could of techniques not known in the elemental countries. Shizune following her Sensei's lead. However, little did they know, they would be fighting for their live's later that day. _

___Naruto, Rachel, and Temari were going through kata's of various martial arts not known or practiced in their homeland. Gaara and Kankarou were engulfed in a chess game, and laura was practicing with a wooden bokken. The toad sage came in after his morning workout sweaty and invigorated. It had been years since he had taught, and his time here with his students son, his family from the future and the x-men, had refreshed his soul. He reflected on his lack of peeping, his letting go of his authoring had created many changes, some good, some bad. Money wasn't coming from the books but Naruto was sure fun on their 2 trips to Las Vegas. Simple henge, bribe the boy to play silently. Instant cash. Further pondering, Tsunade had changed as well, A real smile could be seen from her daily now, Her warmth was coming back. Maybe if this continued, The past could be forgotten and maybe he would have a chance. _

___Charles Xavier sat in his study, pondering the growth his students had shown, The ninja training methods were harsh but effective. His team was stronger than he ever thought possible. Iceman was able to go subzero on foes, with larger wide area attacks than he thought possible. Jean was razor sharp now on her reflexes, It took hundreds of those ninja knives now to get a single glancing wound. Hank was now so acrobatic and strong even Jaraiya going all out had a tough time with him in a fistfight. Warren, had become thing of beauty in the air, able to dodge and counterattack from the air in ways unseen before, twisting and turning in the air, no avian could match his mobility. Scott, he had the biggest change. He had become the true leader of the team, Instantly adapting to anything the Sannin could throw at them. _

___Even more astonishing was the change in himself and Erik. They had buried their disagreements. Charles had come to realize and the key here accept that some people could not be changed. He would no longer ever try to risk his students on dead ends, The stories and the heartfelt pain behind them from the Sannin had opened his eyes. Erik on the other hand, had felt the emotion and it had thawed him some, His children were now part of his team, and that team no longer was openly hostile to their foes. Determine the goal, move as stealthily as possible, get out with a minimum of fighting was their new method. It was working, Information was now coming in from his raids, never seen before. Also, the public eye was not on either mutant group now, others had taken that eye from their harsh treatment, lack of public discipline and lack of general teamwork, The evil was still out there, but Magneto and his brotherhood were no longer part of it. In fact a rivalry of proper training and teamwork skills was growing and was actually a healthy rivalry. They were able to swap in and out teammates from both teams on a whim. A true trust had grown._

___Tsunade and Shizune, finishing their set time limit of 3 hours in the library, put away the materials and stepped outside to the patio facing the yard as Jaraiya was gathering up the kids. She sat down in the recliner, allowing the sun to warm her. These children were addictive, Spirit, determination, , how to put it, the will of fire..even if 3 were from wind. To see the smile in their eyes as another memory or skill unlocked, The warmth and caring generated just by being around them. She could see the old Jaraiya, the one she had hurt in their youth over a traitor. He was coming back to life, Could she? Would he forgive her? Would he continue to not be a pervert if she showed him some of her rising from the ashes? It brought a smile, genuine non-alchoholic smile to her face. _

___Shizune, on the other hand, had been entranced by Warren, His wings were Kawaii, his smile like Naruto's and the freedom of flying with him warmed her like no other. She pondered if she could stay here, or if not, come back one day and settle down in this world. _

___Jaraiya had wanted to take the children somewhere deep in the mountains, let them meditate and connect with nature, connect with their Chakra and just get them used to it. So gathering up Tsunade, Shizune and the x-men, they went into the mountains. Unaware of how much they would connect with their chakra and how close they would all come to truly dying. _

___At this point, I think it's time for the first omake. I'll write based on any ideas you wish to contribute. Email me and let me know. _

Yogi Bear, Cheerios, BBQ chicken and Hockey With Football Cheerleaders on the side.

Time Stamp: 2+ years since those mystical days of the arrival of the 3 adults and  
6 children into the Xavier School for the gifted. As children went, they actually were pretty normal, except when one or more had to have the to be expected temper tantrum.

Naruto and Gaara had developed an unreal fascination of bowl after bowl of cheerios and sliced banana. Sitting in 1 of the recreation area's watching their current favorite entertainment aside from Bullwinkle, was Yogi Bear. They would hijack one of the picnic baskets from the kitchen area and litterally pour a box of cheerios and a bunch of bananas in it. Now normally during this time of day, they were pretty much left to play and enjoy the afternoon. Now at 2 going on 3, plus being the devious children they can be, They played Yogi Bear and Boo-Boo with the picnic basket, but today was going to be the date of the largest most powerful mansion wide for fight ever imagined, Today was the day the girls all strolled into "their" rec area and demanded the boys leave. That went over like a lead balloon. You would think that the 5 of them remembered they formed a family, but in reality all they really had was glimpes and automatic muscle responses. The more they worked, the more the muscle memories returned, from that, then the more the Psychological memories returned. Thus rendering unto the world the 6 strongest preschoolers ever. Temari, being slight older, thought she could boss the boys to a different room, Result: Fail. Maybe waving a fist and fan would do the trick, Result: bigger fail. Knowing that the boys at that point in time lived for the massive consumption of Cheerios and bananas, Stole the Picnic basket. Result: Epic Fail. With a blood curdling scream of rage, Naruto toddled off after her. Rachel and Laura following him with Gaara and the newly arrived puppet boy to the rec area now chasing the girls. Making their way into the kitchen, Temari, stuck her tongue out at the enraged boy, Chackra now starting to manifest itself all around him. And in stroke, he later called brilliant, Others called idiotic, he waved his hand, a bit of windbased chakra in it and a strong gust took the shelf of cooking goods down. Falling on Temari. Who was now coated with Flour, Sugar and a boxed corn starch. She looked like a copy of a Capser the Ghost costume, And that folks was that. She grabbed what she could muster from the remnants and tossed it at Naruto, Naruto retaliated by reaching into the cabinet behind him twisting the lid off the jar of Peanut Butter, scooping out the biggest chunk he could and promptly dinged Temari right in the forehead. Ten minutes, 6 young children and 1 kitchen load of food later, it was almost over. …………………Until, The Sannin, now addicted to Various types of Fried and BBQ Chicken walked in the back door, Piles of Chicken Boxes in their hands, and promply slipped and and fell. 2 Sannin on the floor, 5 X-men behind them laughing so hard tears were falling, and boxes of chicken falling on them. The Pervert, in his infinite stupidity, reached out, Stuck his finger on the the wrong breast, licked the bbq sauce off and stated "hmmm hime, Finger Lickin Good, and thus started round two of the food fight reloaded with BBQ chicken and the first epic beatdown the X-men got to witness.

Later that night watching the Rangers game, Naruto asked why they weren't watching football? Collectively the group sighed and asked why. Sheepishly Naruto stated boldly, because football is better because Jaraiya Sensei says it is. To which 4 girls age 3 to 16 asked why? Because they have cheerleaders that look like Granny. To which Naruto got his first woman's rage beat down.


	4. Chapter 4

Pardon me, but my I have this dance?

As the X-men, Sannin and their troupe of kids arrived in what was a majestic scene, The kids all looked around and gazed in wild wonder at the mountain range they were in. Trees stood tall, like soldiers returning from battle, The wind seemed to talk to you, The warm sun burning down on them . But something was burning deep inside Naruto, a inner sense of danger was crawling on him. A battle sense long since honed, an instinct gained only when facing huge numbers of opponents. The Sannin left the children to meditiate and try to touch nature, but nature was touching them first. First it was Naruto, Then Laura and Rachel, In each of their minds a song was playing out,

And the road becomes my bride

I have stripped of all but pride

So in her I do confide

And she keeps me satisfied

Gives me all I need

Then Gaara and Temari had picked it up as well. Memories of past travels, images of being on the run for years. Smells of vicious battles, It was too familiar to be unreal. Unaware of not only the kids breakthrough on the skills and memories, but the now awakened Super-Adaptoid. A being created by a fragment of the power cosmic made tangible, it needed skills to fulfill it's destiny. Not knowing it was the children it sensed, It came to the clearing in a nonchalant manner. Not showing it's programming's flaws. It would take what it needed by force if necessary, without regard to life or limb.

And with dust in throat I crave

Only knowledge will I save

To the game you stay a slave

Cyclops spotted him first and approached the android carefully, while making handsign signals behind his back. The X-men gathered on Cyclops while the Sannin edged towards the children. Being more aware of nature chakra, They were silently stunned to feel the gathering energy. When the adaptoid made his offer and was denied. He attacked, quick and efficient, Angel and Beast, being more mobile fared well and escaped the first area strike by the adaptoid, Cyclops, Marvel Girl and Iceman did not. Jiraiya summoned 2 battle toads to guard Tsunade and the children. Well aware nature chakra was being built up, and once gathered, needed release.

Angel and Beast engaged in multiple hit and run strikes, slowing the adaptoid down but not disabling or deterring him. Jiraiya had gathered the 3 down and while Tsunade moved to heal them. The adaptoid had finished processing the absorbed abilities. With lightning precision, Beast and Angel caught full force Optic blasts, With no Marvel girl to catch him, Angel hit the ground hard. Jiraiya used a earth Jutsu To shield Angel, a second to shield beast, and a third to draw the adaptoid to defeat. A toad bound out to gather the wounded, but a telekinetic push made the toad go higher in the air than wanted and a Ice beam encased it in hard Ice in mid-air, the fall shattered the Ice , but an optic blast dispelled the Toad.

Roamer, wanderer

Nomad, vagabond

Call me what you will

But I'll take my time anywhere

Free to speak my mind anywhere

And I'll redefine anywhere

Now with the field knowledge for eliminate the other toad. The Adaptoid turned to eliminate the other. Tsunade sensing the plan as the first toad was dispelled, roared on punching and kicking with blows that would bend case hardened steel. The Adaptoid had just finished processing the abilities of the Angel and Beast, and started evading easily, then took to the air to finish the fight with Airborne strikes, Evading Fire Dragons and Mud Dragons easily. As the Nature Chakra reached a crescendo, Eyes on the Children snapped open, Memories pouring in, A feeling of being one with nature has spurred Sage mode to appear for Naruto. He turned to look, as saw the Sannin get struck repeatedly by Optic blasts with TK force preventing them from being flung away. Only their Chakra control and battle experience was keeping them alive right now. And worse yet, Naruto knew it.

Anywhere I roam

Where I lay my head is home

(And the earth becomes my throne)

And the earth becomes my throne

I adapt to the unknown

Under wandering stars I've grown

By myself but not alone

I ask no one

With a surge of Nature energy not felt by Naruto , since according to his memories, when he took 3 Kage Bunshin gatherer clones in at once and had Killed Madara. He turned, Not consciously, but on instinct. Raising his hands to feel the gathering wind, Gaara had stood up as well Earth churning around him Rocks becoming smaller, Small Rocks becoming Dirt, Dirt becoming a tentacle of motioned Unconsciously controlled from memories long forgotten. Suddenly , the air itself became visible, A wall of Razor Sharp Wind blades Exploded on the Adaptoid. Starting low to the ground and lifting it into the air. Naruto collapsed comatose, and would stay that way for 2 weeks. But as soon as the blades had hit the Adaptoid , the tentacle of earth caught the now shredded Adaptoid and A yelled "Desert Funeral" Crushed the existence of the adaptoid out, Tiny shards exploded through, producing cuts on all the chidren 50 yards away. Gaara collapsed in a heap as well cut, bloody and unconscious. What no one knew was the shards had hit Naruto while he still possessed large amounts of Nature Chakra, Connecting him to the very life force of the Planet, and that life force on instinct endowed it's wielder with the same ability. If Naruto had not had the X-gene to begin with, this wouldn't have happened. Tsunade had known he had the gene, but didn't know what power would awaken from it.

Anywhere I may roam

Where I lay my head is home

That's right

Anywhere I roam

Where I lay my head is home

(And the earth becomes my throne)

And the earth becomes my throne

I adapt to the unknown

Under wandering stars I've grown

By myself but not alone

I ask no one

It would be several hours before Magento, The Professor and the Brotherhood arrived to see 4 Wailing Children, 5 brutally injured X-men, 2 Unconscious Sannin, 1 Comatose Naruto and Silently standing Gaara, Tears flowing down his face as he looked to the sky as to ask Why? Why Us? Memories of pain and defeat. Not in sequence, Not complete, Not at this point wanted.


	5. Chapter 5

The Wonder Years

Two weeks after the attack of the Adaptoid, Naruto was still Comatose. His room watched carefully for any sign of hope. Scott, Jean and Rachel had spent nearly inseparable, as the much needed family bonds finally blossomed into a surprisingly solid core. Even though they were 18 and hadn't even thought of a familial relationship before, now seeing Rachel like they did, it was solidly being built. Trips to Naruto's room, the parks, and lakes, the Library, and even simply sitting down for a small family style dinner between the 3 of them had sealed the deal.

Rachel, Gaara and Kankarou, trained non-stop, until a young, feral short black-haired man, smelling of cigars and beer arrived a week after the attack. The Professor had pulled every string and favor he had to get the State Department to request an official liaison from Canada's Special Forces. A rather unexpectedly heated and sometime violent discussion between the Sannin, Logan and the professor, ended with the agreement that training would include Logan for all six children at all times.

Temari, however, had it worst. Without Naruto, and Rachel unavailable due to her family bonding time, she was terribly alone. She spent the most time with Naruto. Until Tsunade, forcibly puller her out of the room, and dragged her to what was called a "flea Market". The spent all day, just being civilian, shopping, eating messy foods from vendors, looking at stuff children their age would normally be interested in. Shame they weren't normal. However, the time spent away, had helped created a Mother/Daughter bond of their own, and that bond would grow until the day Tsunade died 30 years later.

Naruto had begun to show signs of coming out of it; He was starting to move in his sleep, EEG's showed a spike in activity, EKG's were showing increased heart rates. Rachel, Temeri and the Sannin were in the room, when he shot upright, with a "Yeaargh" yell. Moving quickly, Tsunade examined him, and soothed his breathing and stepped away. As soon as she did, Naruto was glomped and hugs and crying, reined for 30 minutes. Two weeks after that, The debrief and danger room reenactment showed that little if anything could have been done to change what happened.

6 Weeks later, all children were cleared as able to be released to their normal activities. A Plan of 4 quarters training a day was put in place to ensure no training strained or burned out anyone. Every conceivable combination of attending trainers and students worked in 2 hour session, rotating to something different to keep alert and fresh.

5 years of Classroom work, Physical Training, Chakra Training, Hand-to-Hand training. Weapons training, Social Skills training, Stealth and infiltration training, in 2 hour increments, 6 days a week for the children had been a boon, The Sannin decided a break was in order. The X-men were off to someplace about a living Island. So, they had a driver take them to Tsunade's favorite place, Atlantic City. Jiraiya had discovered a Winning gambling Tsunade was a better wife Tsunade, (Yes, they did get married)), so whenever She needed a good gambling weekend, He bribed the kids to come with, Henge, and Play for Tsunade. She put up the stake, and the kids cleaned out the casino. Tsunade was happy and a happy Tsunade ended up being a Happy Jiraiya later. Later this habit eventually funded Training from the Mercenary known as the Taskmaster. He had been in the casino when the happy family was, had sat down at the same table, and proceeded to loose his shirt. When several other known acquaintances from other hero and non-hero groups sat down at the tables. A sort of neutral ground was established, Shop was talked, and information changed from both sides, equally, and the trust of the neutral ground was ruined. During one of these sessions, he was forced to offer training to the kids to excuse a huge debt that him and several others gained that particular night.

In exchange for having his associates debts wiped, He would then give up to 2 years of martial arts, and strategy training to the kids. Laura, without having been the X-23 of this world, received the most, Katanas, Sais, Throwing weapons, Knives all mastered, Multiple martial arts, All mastered. So much so, even the Sannin were sitting in on their sessions along with the rest of the kids. Stealth and tracking training Naruto and Laura was intensive, and usually after dark, increasing their night fighting skills extensively.

Rachel has worked the Professor and her "Mother' to master the arts of the mind. She was lethal in close combat between the telepathy to know what was coming, the martial arts and telepathy to attack and defend. And at long range, the phoenix force was providing just as much of a punch. Naruto had to attend some of these classes as well.

The sand sibs, They were pushed hard by both Sannin, Day in and Day out, Tested scholastically and strategically in the midst of their physical and Jutsu training,

The girls had to have a long chat that was best described as open warfare one weekend with Jean, Scott and Logan. It wasn't until that weekend, that they truly understood that they were reincarnated Wives, not little girls with no knowledge. Granted it took years of work, sweat and pain, but with each gain sometimes came punishment or reward in the form of returned memories.

The Sannin sent a message back to Konoha telling them the kids didn't anticipate or want to return for at least 5 more years. The Sannin agreed. Naruto needed more training with his mimicry. The group collectively, could be the greatest group of fighters ever with 5-7 more years training. This would also allow them to get a minimum Private High School education, supplemented with all their Shinobi and X-training.

In Konoha however, this message was like an atomic bomb. Word had eventually leaked somewhat about the death of the Kyuubi and Shukaku. The fact that 4 Kage's children were off training Kami knows where, worried most of the council. The friends and clanheads wanted the progeny of the 4th Home. The civilians wanted to trap him with their kids. The Root commander was epileptic with rage sometimes because he knew he had no chance after the Sandaime to be kage. The shinobi academy had started to teach the up and coming children about the events of the Kyuubi. Without even being there for more that 48 hours, Naruto had a fanclub. Tsunade's mistake for sending hundreds of pictures along with years of mission reports, evaluations, medical records and educational records. All shinobi and X-related skills would be SS-classed as Clan only knowledge. Suna had requested a political marriage; they were surprised when the got paperwork for 2, with Laura being listed as a Namikaze to finish the 2nd set of paperwork.

The changes in attitude by the Sandaime from the Kyuubi events had hardened the security of Konoha 5 fold. The Hyuuga incident yielded a captured group from Kumo, not a dead ambassador. This had forced reparations to come from Kumo, Which in turn paid for and outpost with Shinobi and administration in Wave. Expertly commanded by Momichi Zabuzza and His adopted son Haku.

The Hyuuga took their shares of the reparations and commissioned a new seal from the Sannin and the Namikaze heir. With his father's scrolls, they in about 14 months created and tested the replacement seal. The clan heir was strong, sharp, and slightly arrogant. Her name was Hinata. Her cousin Neji was her confidante and enforcer in and out of the clan.

The rest of the clan heirs and 1 civilian formed the rest of the group expected to become Shinobi they year they graduated. The Civilian was middle of the class, somewhat reclusive after years of abusive language from the last Uchiha. Without a male supporter, her skills and confidence was much lower that the Hyuuga or Yamanaka heirs.

The Yamanaka heir was a dead serious student, training harder and longer that anyone. She wanted a shot at the Namikaze heir, and hearing about the training after the last mission reports from the Sannin at dinner with her parents. She trained like she was a Sannin.

The male clan heirs, well, they really didn't change much, without a class diversion, they all let the Uchiha be an arrogant ass. However, the arrogant ass would never meet the Namikaze heir in Konoha; only when in their early 20's would the 2 ever meet.

6 years later, When the 8 returned to Konoha, The Uchiha was gone, The Civilian girl was in a 3 year long Coma, And Konoha desperately needed the Cheery, powerful outlook they possessed.

The last report the Sandaime had, put all 6 at High Junín to Kage Level. Rachel and Laura would not be traditional Shinobi. Each however, would give their respective homes a Sannin level Shinobi fighter and Konoha access to huge power from Rachel.

The other 4 were amazing 3 or more elemental affinities in each. 3 summons between the 4. Sage training, Seal training, Ninjutsu and hand-to-hand training. Add Naruto's X-ability and Clan Ninjutsu , The Sannin had reported that combined, while at full strength, they could not beat him now. This reports disappearance and subtle copying all over the elemental countries was the catalyst of many more battles to come.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

The missed years of Konoha.

_Now aged 16, turning 17 in a few months. Naruto had talked it over with his family. It was time to head back to Konoha. The X-men has gone to 2 teams after the "Living Island" episode. Several Running battles with the Hellfire Club, Sentinels, and curiously, several multiteam fights side by side the Avengers and the Defenders. Ice man, Angel and Shizune had left to join the Defenders, While Beast had left for the Avengers. These teams developed a camaraderie, allowing a lot of shared intelligence and training. The Hokage was still alive because of the Intel the group had relayed from shared memories. The Uchiha still had gotten away, but not without killing 2 chunnins from Sand in a attempt to keep him from the snake. The council had enacted the CRA, The Kazakage, Baki, repeatedly had sent messages inquiring if the Sabaku Clan was coming home for their wedding. But for now, The group of 8 sat in the Namikaze Clan house, Listening to the debrief from the hokage over events from the invasion attempt to this night. _

Sensai, Does the council know we are here? The now considered Matriarch of the Family asked?

No, they don't. Soon enough though, A meeting will be called. I see you all look well, the past 16 years has done you well. Even having straightened out you two enough to get married.

Well, When Tsu-hime is on her game, It's tough to stay injured. I even got her to compromise on my writing.

Gaara-san, When will you bride to be and Brother be heading to Suna?

Soon Enough, Hokage-dono, Soon enough.

Tell us of the Rookie 12, chirped Naruto. Has the snake peeked his head out since the invasion?

_Scene Konoha: 3 years Prior._

_Hiruzen Saratobi: Sandaime Hokage. Sat puffing on his pipe three nights before the start of the Chunnin Exams. Earlier that Day. Rookie teams and veterans alike, were nominated for the exams. However, now a time sealed report opened for him. One that chilled his soul. If he ran the exams as he planned, his former student would be trapping him, killing him, then would be in good position to conquer Konoha._

_ANBU!_

_Yes milord? Promptly responded the Bear Masked Anbu named Tenzou. _

_Gather Ibiki, Anko, Kurenai, Gai, and Asuma. Kakashi is not under any circumstances to know. _

_Hai, milord!, quickly Shunshinning out of the office._

_30 minutes later the gathered group sat in his jutsu sealed office. _

_Now that we are all here, I have a SS-classed mission for this group. Details will not be revealed until acceptance. Security breaches mean instant Death as a traitor. DO you accept?_

_One by one each answered, each being harshly examined during their answer. _

_Good, Follow me. I have several dozen reports you must sort through, prioritize, and you must evaluate the recommendations sent with the reports, as well as the Seal sent with them. Genin Teams will be told to meet the morning of the exams and to stay home until the exams._

_12 hours of wide-eyed reading later the hokage returned. "Go sleep, get a good meal afterwards, and return by 6 pm this evening" the hokage commanded. _

_Hai, milord, said 5 tied, brain-numbed Jounin._

_Time: 6PM the Hokage's Office:_

_Good Evening, We have 60 hours before the start of the chunnin exams, What are your opinions?_

_Milord, I read and reread every Document, The plan recommended is the only way to ensure your survival. Setting up the Council, elders and Danzo to sit in the line of fire is a masterful stroke, but is that what we do?_

_Ibiki, do you believe the reports that Konoha eventually dies because of these events and those people?_

_Yes Milord, I was trying to clarify that YOU were prepared to take those actions. _

_I failed Minato, Kushina, Naruto and all of you when I let Orochi-chan live and escape. He will escape this time, but this way Konoha will be trash free, Orochi-chan will be hurt and unable to attack us until the return of the Sannin and the Namikaze's. _

_What of the Uchiha?_

_He gets marked, Kill him._

_Hai Milord, swore all 5, leaving to engage in the preparations for the counter trap of the wayward Snake Sannin. _

_The Jounin Sensei were to run down all in-village known loyal shinobi and brief them individually. Tenzou and Anko took the seal provided and made copies on the every section of the roof of the stadium. Ibiki, went to the ticket office with a re-written reserved Ticket Plan. He then went to ANBU headquarters, gathered Yugoa and Hayate, escorting them to the SS-class secret bunker of the hokage. He told them to stay there, prep for the hokage's arrival in 56 hours. _

_The hokage in turn walked about his village, hopefully for years to come. He stopped by all the major clans, meeting with each clanhead. He enforced a ban on all clan shinobi being in the vicinity of the stadium. Participating Chunnin hopefuls were to be replaced with Bunshins. They were to forfeit their matches, receiving B-class Jounin mission pay for doing so. At the first sign of trouble, the clans were to lock down their territory and kill all enemies. Chunnin hopefuls were not to be informed until the day before the finals. _

_Team 7 was intentionally left unaware, it would probably alienate Kakashi, but once Minato's son was home, those ties would be rebuilt. _

_The first 2 stages went as anticipated, The uchiha was marked. But drew on the curse seal while winning his prelim fight. Kakashi was told to seal it. All the while knowing that seal was meaningless. Plans were made to kill him during the invasion. _

_The ticket arrangement put the council, elders and Danzo right in front of the Hokage. A major upgrade in seating, thus avoiding questioning for the new ticket arrangement. All was now in place, Several Dozen of the Hokage's political foes would be dead, Konoha would survive. The biggest headache was to have Kakashi brought onboard and his Students were to be disabled and evacuated the morning of the finals. This kept surveillance on them accurate for the snake and didn't tip the Hokage's hand. _

_As planned, Orichimaru assaulted the Hokage, and as soon as the sound set up the barrier. The Hokages clone did a quick Ram seal and channeled all it's chakra on the seals drawn and hidden on the roof. A massive Explosion vaporized the roof and killed instantly the 2 headed and 4 armed Sound 4 team members. Orchimaru was laying on the rubble, crippled, missing a leg and a arm. The council and elders were killed instantly. Danzo had not attended, a fact missed until after the invasion. However, his root base was empty, He got word from intelligence devices, scant minutes before the final, During the fog of war, he and his last 40 Roots fled towards Sound, hoping to negotiate a deal. Orichimaru's deal was that he die painfully, thus bringing the end of root. Kabuto and the last 2 Sound 4 carried Orichimaru to Sound. 2 months later, the Uchiha would leave. 2 Suna Chunnin would die and 1 Haruno Sakura would be left in a Coma trying to retrieve him. The hokage and council declared him a S-rank missing nin. Kill on sight. If it wasn't for his "bravery" killing retreating sound nin, and subsequent hospitalization from wounds received, he would have been dead already. _

_All operational documents from the invasion were to be burnt, Sadly one of the last spies in Konoha managed to switch some out, ship them to Sound, and try for more before being caught and killed. _

_Baki was elected Kazekage, Sand reaffirmed their treaty and had a political marriage for Naruto and Temeri in the package. The return package had the additional marriage package for Gaara and Laura in it._

_Kakashi, after 2 days of post operation debrief, saw the logic to the plan, but never did resume his rivalry with Gai, or his reading of Icha Icha. Anger and disappointment, however justified the plan and actions of the others, prevented him from doing so. _

_Tea,Spring, Wave, Waterfall, Demon over the years had fallen inline after successful Konoha missions, with enhanced mission briefs. _

"The Council wishes to meet with your Family and the Sannin in the morning , Naruto." "What do you two think the rank should be for the 2 of them?" , the hokage had asked the Sannin.

"They could take Konoha by themselves and move out to take Iwa by themselves the next day" Grinned the Matriarch Tsunade.

"Excellent, I look forward to the show of power the council will Want" laughed the Sandaime, visions of his immenent re-retirement dancing in his head.


	7. Chapter 7

Catfights, Barfights , and Council fights:

The sun shined into the corner of the master bedroom of the Namikaze household. Smells of homecooked food waffling in through the cracked open door. Naruto popped his head up, unable to move with his ladies sprawled all over him. 'Must be Jiraiya cooking' he thought. One word crossed his mind. "BACON!" A quick switch with a clone, he put his sweats on and strolled out.

With a grunted "morning", a cup of coffee was slapped in his hand. "Wake up Gaki, We have a lot to do today. Tsu-hime and I will be opening the Senju compound and I need your help getting the seals in place today. Tsu-hime will go see Sensei and keep the council off your back. Mari and Rach need to adapt to here just as much as you do. "

"Hnnn"

"Drink your coffee, I need to get a cup to Tsunade"

As Jiraiya went to the bedroom they had used on the First Floor, Naruto started reading all the scrolls and letters the Sandaime had left with the group the night before. Several from the banks detailing his parents holdings, The active available balances, and long term investments. Letters from clans interested in alliances based on their relationship with his parents. One demanding he surrender himself to Iwa for crimes against humanity for being a Namikaze. "oh, wont they be bummed for pissing me off. Guess I'll burn that village soon" Thought the blond mutant and shinobi. "oh, whats this, the Hyuuga trying to get me under their thumb, circular file this. ' This is interesting, a requested meeting by the Yamanaka's, Mari will get a kick out of this, Shouldn't she be dating Sai or Shika? Looks like this Konoha is really different. A request from the council, thought they didn't know we were back? Have to give the Sandaime some grief over this.'

Jiraiya and Tsunade came out to the kitchen, and Naruto looked at them with a WTF look and slid over the council meeting request. "Damn, guess the D-ranks to clean both compounds leaked out." groaned Tsunade.

"it'll keep, we need to get the compound defenses back up to snuff, install the electric seals and mount all the new appliances. Then I need to get the library unsealed shelved, labeled and defenses up. Plus Mari and Rach need to do some shopping , that means a bank stop. I assume your going along Godmother?

" I guess, We all need personal items, I need to stop by the hospital and validate my license again, plus I need to find us a bar we'll like for the weekly card game."

"Speaking of that, When are you paying off Your debt Tsu-hime?" lecherously grinned Jiraiya.

"When I feel like it" shouted the blonde Sannin while shattering her coffee mug over his head.

"Play your games later Ero-godparents, Now I have to clean the kitchen floor"

" Don't worry about it, well get it in a few, Right now we want breakfast," spoke out the Ladies of Naruto's life.

Naruto turned, walked over and gave each a light kiss, "Ok, I'll grab it, Ero-godfather cooked a pile of food from the storage scrolls."

A pile of food and dirty dishes later, Jiraiya used his "Companies Coming" jutsu to clean the kitchen. The couples split up to let the Ladies go shopping and such and then men started drawing seals on walls doors, cabinets, Just about everywhere you could think of. After that, they went to their rooms, cleaned up and left to go to the bank, henge's in place.

The girls however did not use a henge, this mistake didn't show itself till the girls were sitting in a bar right Between the hospital and the Hokage tower. The bar had two entrances, 1 on each street at the corner the bar sat on. Sitting down in at a table near the back, the three ladies ordered drinks and lunch and sat conversing about the appearance and condition of the bar and it's suitability to handle three drunk Namikaze's and 2 drunk Sannin playing poker later that night. A few double entendre's later, all 3 were looking forward to the game later.

As they were talking 2 separate groups entered, Both tired, both hungry. One group, the Ino, Shika, Cho group sat down athe the table behind Temari. Placed their order was was chatting, However Ino noticed whom was behind then as the slug Sannin and 1 others she didn't recongnize, So she started to snoop. A couple minutes after that came Team 8, plus their Sensei and her Best friend. Anko. Hinata, fully briefed by her father as Clan heir immediately after ordering, stepped over to the table.

"Greetings Tsunade-sama, I am Hyuuga Hinata, may I ask a question? Now Ino was really listening.

With a wave of her hand, Tsunade tried to dismiss her. Rachel and Temeri, however were curious, No one was to know they were in town yet, so they chirped in. " May we inquire why you feel the need to interrupt a private conversation? At least the snooper isn't interfering." Ino just about fell out of her chair, caught by Shika's shadow.

"As heir to the hyuuga clan, I wish to speak to Naruto-kun's legal guardians, I know a marriage contract was sent and no response has been returned. " sharply responded the Hyuuga heir.

At this point Ino was happy, The Namikaze heir had not responded, she had a fighting chance.

"What makes you think that a paper request would seen as appropriate to get married by", spat out Temeri. Or that a purple haired hussy like you would even draw Naruto's attention? Piped in Rachel.

Tsunade spat her drink out after that, knowing the girls would be soon fighting if left alone. Anko, who always likes a good fight, especially from a beat down being given by her side student on some unsuspecting loser, started strolling over.

"Excuse me? DO you know me? You have just insulted a clan heir, I should expect an immediate apology."

"ok, I'm sorry you're a purple haired hussy" smirked Temari.

At this point Ino was dying and broke out laughing, " she called you a purple haied hussy. HAHAHAHA"

The males of the teams immediately slowly started backing away to safe corners, While Kurenai also got up to come over.

When Kurenai got to the table, She forcibly said, "you will apologize to Lady Hyuuga"

At which point Rachel sharp said" Oh she's a lady alright, a Lady of the night"

Anko chimed in, "Are you two looking for a fight?"

Tsunade looked up and droned, "Would you like one Anko-San? Being my former teammates apprentice, I'm sure you'd slink away just like he does."

Anko immediately paled, thought about it, and came to a bad decision. "Shadow Snake Hands" 6 snakes came flying out at Tsunade.

At which point all hell broke loose. Temari unsealed her fan and her Tessen pair, Rachel started drawing Phoenix force, While Tsunade finger flicked Anko away. Patrons bodies flying every, Anko got up with a battle cry hurling kunai everywhere.

The male patrons started a quick betting pool on whom would be knocked out after this, As a intense major Jutsu fight broke out. Ino ended up pulling Rachel and Temari back from Kunai Kurenai had thrown. Now no blow was fatal, debilitating yes, fatal no, but the brawl got other patrons involved when the money holder got knocked down and money went flying. Now in the other door walked Naruto and Jiraiya. Who looked at the scene, seeing their respective ladies in a fight, turned looked at each other, nodded, and turned around and walked right back out, "I'll find Sensei, you get bail money?" a nod of acknowledgement and each went their respective ways. Ino and Rachel got blown out the door and landed in a very intimate pile, 'If you wanted a feel, all you had to do was ask, chimed Rachel. Almost seventeen years around the pervert in a row and being in a 3 person marriage in a previous life had left everyone in Naruto's close family very outgoing, After untangling, They turned and noticed Anbu coming. Quickly they ran in screamed "Anbu Incoming" and the bar emptied, Team 8 and 10 Sans Ino in one direction. Ino, Rachel, Temeri and Tsunade in another.

Following the Sannin and the girls, Ino ran laughing at the nice shiners Anko, Kurenai and Hinata were sure to be having. After making sure Anbu wasn't following, They ended up in the Namikaze house, Sake flowing as they got their wounds tended to. An hour later Ino was invited to the Namikaze poker game later that night.

Meanwhile in the council chambers, the weekly meeting was interrupted by an ANBU reporting to the hokage, As he heard the report, He paled, nodded and released the ANBU to go back to Duty. After the ANBU's dismissal, Hiashe asked what the report was. The Sandaime replied, Oh nothing, Your daughter was in a barbrawl along with several others, Including your daughter Inoichi. Channeling the girls they turned each other "ITS YOUR FAULT". The sandaime sweatdropped and demanded order. Shikaku, sensing great fun coming asked, Hokage-sama, what were they fighting about? The sanaime turned and said one word, "Naruto" At which point all hell broke loose again, ending when ANBU took Council members to their respective compounds, Clothes Torn, Bloody and beaten.

At the end of the fight Naruto and Jiraiya walked in saw the mess, and asked, "what we miss?"


	8. Chapter 8

Settling in:

The Poker game traditional hangover.

'Ugh, There are times the Kyuubi came in handy. Need Aspirin, Bottles of it. Ummm WTF I cant move. Cmon, You can do it. Open these eyes, See which of the two are on top of you. Crap, I cant move my arms. Wait, Why cant I move my arms? Damn it , now I have to open my eyes. ' thought the mutant/Toad Sage/Shinobi/hopelessly hungover young man.

'Ugh, Sun, must close curtains, one body replacement later, with sealless bunshin, Naruto stumbled over to the curtains, closed them and stumbled to the shower. '8AM, damn training habits. Might as well go work out the kinks. Wonder if the Sandaime cant get us a training field away from the masses. It would help to get the rust out, 3 Days with no training makes me sore."

1 Hot shower, half a bottle of aspirin, and 15 minutes later, A somewhat awake Naruto stood in his back yard. Summoning Gamakichi, tossing him the spare chilled sake bottles as a reward, he asked the now Full size Rhino toad to go to the tower and ask the Sandaime which field was open.

Hokage's Office:

Now the Sandaime was born at night, but not last night, as he listened to the Sannin try to explain yesterday's bar brawl.

"Sensei", Growled Tsunade, "I watch Naruto as if I gave birth to him. No Hyuuga is going to march right in and try to force a paper marriage for their clan's power. Yes the girls gave them some trash talk, so what, They've earned the right. Period."

"Listen Sensei, pleased Jiraiya, No major injuries, just some hurt Hyuuga and Mitarashi Pride. They'll get over it. The got as good as they gave. If the girls and Tsunade were serios, they would have been dead. Besides, I think we solved the council political issue with the fracas anyways. "

A deep inhale of thought and the Sandaime slowly blew out the smoke, "How so? Did Naruto accept the Hyuuga offer?"

With a lecherous grin the Elder Toad Sage said, 'No, but I wonder if Naruto even realized he woke up with 2 blondes and a redhead this morning."

As that statement was being made, Gamakichi poofed into the Office. "Yo"

"What's up Gamakichi?'

"Naruto wanted to know what training fields were open, and no I don't think he realized his company this morning, It'll hit him just like when Rachel joined the family, half way through a training session and they get to the field."

"Oooh, I want pictures", Smiles Tsunade, "It gives me more ammo to push for grandbabies. Can you pop by Inoichi's and let them now Ino is ok, and then let Naruto know Which field, Speaking of which Sensei, Which field, it would be a good time for you to see some of Naruto's skill'

Leaning forward while inhaling again, "Tell him training field 7, it was supposed to have been his genin field, But team 7 has been on hold awaiting him. Just this time, it won't be Konoha genin."

Kichi popped out to make his stops, At the first stop, 2 parents let out mixed signals, Sighs of relief and sighs of 'oh crap, Weddings are expensive, and the bride's family always pays'

Popping back to the clanhouse, Kichi saw Naruto stretching, getting ready to run his morning 2 laps aound the village. "Yo. The hokage reserved Field 7 for you. How was the poker game?"

Naruto looked up, " To be honest, I don't remember half of it, Thanks Kichi, Enjoy the Sake"

A poof later, Naruto took off on his run, 'figure 5 miles around the village, 2 laps. 45 minutes, that'll clear the cobwebs.'

As he took off Running, three aching ladies were slowly waking up. Smiling as lecherously as Jiraiya., looked at both Rachel and Ino, "Welcome to the family, Shower? An hour later 3 smiling late teen girls got out of the shower, dressed and went to find Naruto to tell him they had decided, and that was that. Rachel and Temeri both told Ino that once the paperwork was official and the wedding took place, She would understand the expedience and would be told everything. Then each kissed her deeply and they went on to search the training fields.

Back at the Hokage's office earlier. "If you want to see Rokudaime work out, you might want to leave a kage bunshin to do the paperwork Sensei, Tsunade Chimed in sing-song.

"Does that mean your taking the Godaime slot Tsunade?"

"Yes Sensei, it's time, besides, my perverted husband wont, And Naruto isn't socially ready to take the job. He has a …lot of things to take care of. "

As they were leaving the office, Sarutobi made a couple of shadow clones. As the door closed, all the village heard "STUPID,STUPID, STUPID", why didn't I think of that before?

2 laughing Sannin were seen chased by the hokage with fire in his eyes.

Running his first lap of the two , as he got to the walls, he jumped up 20 feet and across, horizontal to the ground, That certainly caught the eyes of several ninja. On his second lap. He wheeled vertical towards the top of the wall, and at the edge pushed off hard and did a backflip to the ground and accelerated to finish strong at Field seven. Sighing with melancholy, Memories flared loud and painful, Forming Hundreds of Bunshin, Two hundred went immediately to practice sealleas justsu in every element starting with the lowest and moving towards the S-ranks. Eyes in the trees were boggled at the literally hundreds of jutsu's counteracting each other. Another couple of hundred doing every conceivable chakra control exercise. The last hundred henged into the only Sensei he had never beaten in a fight. Grunting, "Taijutsu only, No chakra enhancement for movement, GO. " 100 copies of the taskmaster attacked, Blood, and sweat flying with each impact. In the tree line the Sandaime was awed, "Kage level taijutsu without chakra enhancement!"

"Yes Sensei, Where we raised Naruto and the girls didn't use chakra, There are incredible beings, Some capable of Huge scale damage, but none used chakra. Therefore we had to ensure they were taught to be the best in those forms of combat as well. "

"Rachel-chan and Temeri-chan are trained this was as well?"

"Yes, and if I'm right, and it looks like I am, Ino will need the same training", Smiled Jiraiya.

The three buoyant girls entered the field, Ino in awe of what she was seeing. Naruto had fired up his clones, the fight was best described as unreal.

Temari smiled, " We can fight this well as well, As a Namikaze, you will also."

"Yep, and the hot tub evenings afterwards are awesome."

Naruto looked up after dispelling the last of the clones 'oh shit, Ino? We didn't , Rachels smiling, We did. Oh well, no Hinata problems this life. '

"Ladies, how are you this morning? Workout time?"

"Morning Love, Yep, that's what we're here for. That and a Morning Kiss, for all three of us."

"Don't they breathe?

"Their _young, _Give them a few and watch the show."

2 hours later, and 1 destroyed field later, The 4 made their way to Ino's, Where a gushing mother and a eye-tic ridden father were wating.

One threatened future son-in-law later, 4 women started wedding plans.

Inoichi had asked why after 1 day. Naruto told them that the discussion of why was to be spoken in the Namikaze household only. They were invited to dinner, where they, the Hokage, the Sannin, and the Namikaze's would be be having a heart to heart, and they would get their answers there.

Also in the trees and following discretely, watching every move and spoken word were several Hyuuga, Led by Neji. Neji himself pondering what was being said that it was Namikaze clan secrets.

Across The globe, In the Xavier school for the gifted, One Col. Nick Fury was having a beer with Wolverine, Magneto and the Professor.

"So, Col Fury, What brings you here besides the beer?"

"Shield, I have a problem and I need help, help that cant be through official channels."


	9. Chapter 9

Of Spies and Mysteries:

Westchester NY:

Well, unfortunately, all those little hints Naruto and his family let on during our weekly poker games have started coming into fact as opposed to unsubstantiated hints. As he sipped his beer," I've been seeing technology transfers to groups I don't have access to, and I have access to goddamn everything. EMP protected Processor Chips, Repulsor technology we bought from Stark, Salvaged Doom bots, vibranium ore, Advanced Sensor technology, amongst other tools and machinery. Communications channels are being established that we don't have the encryption key to, and by law we are supposed to have them all. I made discrete inquiries to the AG and DOD, and what I got was a presidential smack down. You know as well as I, Kelly helped put that buffoon into 1600, but I damn well don't have to like it.

There has also been a shuffling of teams of research and development staffs; out going from Shield are all those who had publicly in the past supported Kelly and some who apparently were in the closet. What Shield is getting back is second rate.

Interdiction teams are seeing some of the technology described by Naruto as Inhibitors, being used against some of the government sanctioned teams. I've lost some quality teams in the last 6 months.

Taken individually, each item seems to be isolated and done by disparate groups, Add them up, and it scares the hell out of me.

Logan was staring down, cigar in his mouth chewing roughly on the end. Growling under his breath, "what aren't you telling us One-Eye?'

Fury nodded, and droned on, "Cap and the Avengers recently fought Kang at the mansion, Ended up a draw as usual before he leapt into time. Forensic Computer examination showed Kang was looking into something called a Nimrod. He also was running all Databases in the NSA, DOD, and Shield against all the stuff I mentioned earlier.

Fury Continued on. "X-factor fought Apocalypse 2 weeks ago. They lost badly. Polaris and Havoc will be out 6-8 weeks at best. His raid at an Air Force base was also it appears an attempt to gather Intel. After the Kang raid, Stark has been seen several times at the White House. Things are getting tense, I have a bad feeling that 1 mistake, could blow it up in all our faces.

Xavier nodded at Magneto, "The Acolytes and the Reavers were spotted at raids in SE Asia. Mystique is on her way back from investigating the events; apparently we are the last to know the world's going to hell.

'"So what can we do for you Col. Fury? So far both our groups are off the radar. We'd prefer to stay off it and strike when the time is right,"

"No, you can't stay off the radar anymore. With Apocalypse joining the fray, Only the combined teams of yours stand a chance, Of course, If my Satellite Intel is right, Naruto and his family will be in the fray too, If I can find them, Others can too. I want you to get word to them, Use their toads, All Electronics should be considered compromised. Tell him the code he left me, "It's time for days of future changed" They need to be aware."

The professor looked Fury straight in the eye, "If Naruto gets involved, Things will escalate, and you know that. However, I will send the message. What else can I do for you?"

Fury smiled,"Glad you asked, Can I borrow…….

Konoha later in that evening: Namikaze Clan house:

Ino and her parents knocked on the door, a radiantly smiling Rachel and Temari greeting them. "Please come in, Naruto is almost done with dinner. The Hokage and our Godparents should be here in a minute. "

Barging right in Jiraiya, Tsunade and the Hokage entered the Clan house,. Tsunade charged over, hugging all three girls tightly and going to chat with Ino's mom. "Hokage-sama" greeted Ino's Father.

"What's for dinner brat?" yelled Jiraiya.

A clone came out, "Pot Roast"

Ten minutes later Dinner was served.

As the dinner progressed, the discussion turned to where the Namikaze clan had been for 16+ years. So Naruto started off, well, it's a really long story, one that covers 2 lifetimes.

2 Lifetimes? Asked Ino, noting her parents nodding at the question.

Ok, I'll give you a synopsis while we eat, take a break and have dessert.

Oi brat, what's for dessert? , Both Sannin hummed with drool coming from their mouths.

Oh, I whipped up some cheesecake and several toppings. Anyways…here we go.

On the night of the Kyuubi in the original timeline, The Kyuubi wasn't removed from the world but Sealed. Sealed into the only son of the Yondaime Hokage, whose last wish was ignored by everyone in Konoha, You included. I grew up alone, abused and hated by every living soul in Konoha. No one knows Uchiha Madara set the Kyuubi on us. No one cared, the Precious Uchiha was around and the demon boy was a living moving target. I finished dead last in the academy due to hatred and the Hokage's foolishness. Got put on a Genin team with the world's worst jounin Sensei. He was useless, probably still is, my father's student, Kakashi Hatake. Fought in the first Chunnin exams, Saved Konoha from a Demon from Sand Watched the 3rd die from Orochimaru. Got a Chidori through the chest a few weeks later because Kakashi played favorites with the Uchiha. Went on a 3 year training trip with Ero-Sennin, Came back, fought several Akatsuki, killed them, Ero-Sennin went to Rain got his perverted ass killed by Pain of the Rinnenan, Whom had killed Hanzo. Went to become a Toad Sage, came back when Pain attacked. I Killed Pain. Tsunade Baa-chan, Died due to Danzo's treachery. Sasuke attacked, Killed Sasuke after he killed Danzo and his lackeys, the 3rd's teammates. Madara attacked, Gaara and I killed him. The worthless Sensei became Roku, I started dating Hinata. God, what a mistake. I dated her till I was 18. Had a fight with the Pink-haired Harpy, Started Dating Ino, to spite her. And then I fell in love.

We dated for 2 years, you and me, Ino. 2 weeks after you accepted my marriage proposal, the reincarnated in Kabuto's body Orochimaru Killed you to draw me out. I was broken; I went to Suna, hung out with the Sib's. Gaara beat it into me that the CRA applied to me. His way of trying to save me, I thank him in my head every time I think about it. The Sibs and I survived the fall of the elemental countries wrought by Orochimaru. We left the continent. Made our Way to the US, eventually fell in with the remnants of the X-men. We fought hard and long, the world of theirs was falling apart, for a second time, we had to bury everyone except ourselves, Rachel and Gaara's Fiancé', Laura. Once again Gaara beat it into my head, and I yielded and allowed both Mari and Rach to scan all my memories. Rach is telepathic, allowing a permanent link between the 3 of us. We made our way to Wilderness, spent the remainder of our lives in solitude, hope and caring, rebuilding ourselves from the pain. Unfortunately, the half dozen Bloodline users in the world made one last stand, after that, the world died, Damn Nukes.

As we were about to leave the world, I had a Hiraishin seal on an allies spaceship, Several EMP bombs went off, we died.

At this point, Even the Sannin, whom hadn't heard all of this, all were in shock.

"How old were you Naruto? quickly asked the Hokage.

We were in our mid 30's; however, since we are here now, you can see we are alive. Kami-sama reincarnated us, unlocked my yet to be determined bloodline, and sent us back to that day. The day of the Kyuubi. This time however, The Shinigami simply killed the Kyuubi, and that sent us on the lives' you all know.

I watched 2 continents die, I buried every other friend I ever had, and I buried my fiancée, and didn't find real peace till Rach, Mari and Settled down in the Canadian Wilderness.

Here's the kicker, we didn't get all the memories and skills back right away, it wasn't until the Day of the Adaptoid, that they really started unlocking; I guess it was a defense mechanism to protect us from the pain.

What are your plans for our Daughter? Muttered Inoichi. He had a look of a shell-shocked trench war vet.

To tell the truth, I hadn't had any until Rach and Mari made me watch the memories of our previous life together. Now I want all 3 of my ladies to be happy, healthy and grow old with me watching our grandchildren. This world is different, Things have changed some good, some bad, and all we can do is fight for those we love. If you all wish, we can after dessert; set up in the Clan room and let you see the memories first hand. After All, we are going to be family, Smiled Naruto.

Two days later, the wedding announcements went out. In the Hyuuga Clan house, Hinata was going insane. 2 hours later a messenger was being sent to Iwa, under the guise of a merchant's caravan. The Hyuuga Wanted to negotiate with Iwa. What the terms were would shock Konoha to its core after its discovery. Neji, the genius of the Hyuuga inserted a transcript of the conversation in the Namikaze clan house from 2 days earlier. His own machinations over who would be clan leader now also in play.

In the Hokage's Office 2 days later, "We need to get you signed as Shinobi, Naruto. Jounin rank for all 3 of your wives as well? "Asked the Hokage.

"Put us at Jounin rank, responsible only to the Hokage, at our discretion. Tsunade and I are going to have lunch and talk about the hat. Of her generation, only she is capable. I'll take over when my family is established and in the academy. "

Naruto, are you ok? If it means anything forgive an old man?

No worries, you were the only one, who cared as a child in that lifetime, and in this lifetime, I have the ero-godparents, I wouldn't at this point trade this life for anything.

Ino will be moving in tomorrow, and we start her on a training regiment to get her up to speed, plus she needs a couple of hidden Aces. If you need us to take some missions, Make sure it's all four of us, but no Hatake. I can't guarantee Mari and Rach won't gut him alive.


	10. Chapter 10

_Authors Note: This chapter explores the Other characters of the show and the effects of their arrival in Konoha. It is also an attempt to show how somethings stayed the same, some things Changed, and sometimes reading Icha-Icha makes life good. _

Good Times, Good Times.

Hinata Hyuuga sat in the Reading room attached to her private quarters. She sat there with a smile on her face. With her negotiator sent to Iwa under cover, all she thought she had to do was wait, let Iwa learn the Namikaze heir was home and wait for the fireworks, As Soon as Iwa made a move against the heir, The council would step in an enforce the CRA to the letter of the law, She would have her political wedge to take full control of the clan, The elders would bow to her and her father, and her _precious_ little sister would be out of luck. She would enjoy selling her to the highest bidder in the Branch family. Discussions with the civilian council were quite fruitful thanks to the damn fool Uchiha. The civilians were at a loss and extremely weakened by their previous support of the _Avenger._ Damn fools fell all over themselves when the bargain to get access to the Namikaze was made. When she was married to the heir, she was sure she could wrap him around her little finger, act weak, pout, cry and hang on him, maybe even stutter. All it took was in exchange to slide Hyuuga contracts to their businesses. Greedy little slime. The only thing she was worried about was the other women, She would have to get back in practice of being a Dom and break them to her will. She wasn't worried about the heir's reaction to that, after all, what man can resist hot lesbian bondage?

Neji Hyuuga was in the dojo working out after transferring the Lady's protection to the in-compound team. His little addition to the package was sure to send a shot across the Kage's of Cloud and Iwa's bow. Having 4 Demon containers in their ranks, they surely didn't want to lose them to the Akatsuki. He hoped his little request wouldn't come to bite back. Offering to arrange the kidnapping of the Hyuuga heir for breeding, in exchange certified peace treaties, agreements to hunt the Akatsuki, and political support for them to offer a political marriage brokered by the Hyuuga to the Namikaze heir. This would cease the worry of kidnappings by Cloud, and a nice tidy fee for the brokerage. Crying shame his cousin would know nothing but non-stop constant breeding from dozens of their best ninja, With that thought he wondered where Ten-ten was, She'd enjoy Sai's drawings of those particular thoughts.

Shikamaru Nara was sitting in his back yard, cold drink in hand in his thinking stance. The past week after Ino's parents and Ino met the clan officially had been a torrent of riddles. Before ino had moved into the Namikaze household, the three families of the Ino, Shika, Cho team had their weekly group dinner. Once the actual marriage was discussed , much crying from the mothers later, approvals were given. That led to the shattering revelations of the aftermath of Ino's first Namikaze dinner, The end of the world, and if change wasn't made, it would happen. He wondered how powerful were the Namikazes. What changes would Tsunade bring to the hat. Konoha needed Intel, badly. What ws the political picture, He pondered the scheduled increased mandatory training. Maybe he should grab Choji and hang out with Ino in her new home and family. Choji wouldn't be a problem getting over there, after the other days visit and staying for Dinner, he wanted Naruto to cook everyday.

Team 8's other members and Sensei met the Namikaze's after the Hokage sent them to their training grounds for and evaluation spar. They hurt for days afterwards, Naruto made Kurenai and her team fight against one of his clones and all four were knocked out time and again, healed and sent back in as a unit. Kiba was shocked, and after seeing Naruto's 3 fiancee's got a royal beatdown from Hinata. Shino on the other hand knew he had a lot to learn from them and arranged specialized training sessions. He also left Kikai bugs on everything he could.

Neji had arranged similar days of traing for his team 9. He wanted to impress upon Naruto his desire for comraderie and teamwork. Gai and Lee got there asses handed to them during the team match. Each Time the Genjutsu that shall not be named appeared, The beatdown the team received got worse. After the matches, The Namikazes graciously offered the usage of the clan Onsen while they were away for the nightly clan meeting with a different clan each night. The Hokage had arranged this to increase ties with the village, promote friendships of the Namikazes previous life and to show off their strength and political skill. While in the Onsen, Ten-Ten and Neji laughed at the mental picture of Hinata sitting at a clan head dinner with the 3 ladies of the Namikaze clan there. Ten-ten squealed in pleasure at the thought of Hinata having to wear branch house _special_ clothes to service special guests. She hated Hinata after a night of being forced into Hinata's playroom when Neji was on a mission.

Kakashi Hatake was sitting in the bar 2 weeks after the Namikaze clan return. He had yet to meet his Sensei's son. It was driving him crazy. He had lost so much, with no one stepping in to fill the void until Team 7. Sasuke, Sakura and Sai, Dubbed team SSS, which in itself brought Anko around. Sasuke having never gotten over his families slaughter, Sakura's crippling injuries at Sasuke's hands while he fled to Orichimaru. The only bright spot was the rescued former Root, while truly amusing with his lack of interaction skills was a good young man and Shinobi. He wondered what could have been If Naruto had grown up in Konoha, of course he didn't know the history of that. Anko slid in next to him, seeing his current moodiness and knowing his sensei's son hadn't spoken to him yet, She spun him around and proceeded to use her tongue as a snake in his throat. 5 minutes later, all thoughts of drinking his blues away disappeared as quickly as they did to a night of rough and tumble.

2 Weeks and 2 days later it was the Clan Sarutobi night to meet with the Namikazes. Asuma was shocked when his father told him all about the Scenes in the Namikazes memories, and how quickly his father had started abandoning his office each day to eat lunch with his family. Much to the annoyance of Asuma, who had to leave his team for lunch and much to the excitement of Konohomaru, whom almost always brought Moegi, Udon and Hanabi with him. They learned so much during those lunches. Of course Naruto couldn't resist creating a situation where he ended up teaching Konohamaru the Orioke. His wives to be, made sure he stayed that way that night, and fun was had by all four.

The dubbed Ero-godparents spent their days in the Hokages office, planning, chatting, generally cleaning up the paperwork of their Sensei. To them, it was good to be home, With family and loved ones. The nights spent creating the scenes that were making up their latest Icha-Icha book. Soon Tsunade would be Hokage and in charge of the Hospital. Jiraya, would be spymaster, Anbu Commander and chief Field Officer of Konoha forces. They knew that was hard work, and after 16+ years away, they know they had enough in the tank to do it until Naruto, Rach, Mari and now Ino would take over. The years away getting them so much personal satisfaction, and training, that all would be ok. Bloody, hard painful, but Ok.

Ino Spent every day the first 2+ weeks training with a clone of Naruto's. Solely working on Chakra growth and control 6 hours a day, and 3 hours a day in Strategy, Tactical, and technical reading and skills.

Rachel had been mistaken several times for a clone of Kushina, A honor she greatly enjoyed. She met several times with Ibiki and worked to bloodlessly get all Konoha needed in knowledge from several prisoners.

Temari spent almost all her time by Naruto's side. As the Self proclaimed and acknowledged Matriarch of the Inner Namikaze clan, She advised and assisted Naruto all day, everyday.

_NOTES: Next Chapter will be focused on the Namikaze four. Need recommendations for Jutsu lists and Hand combat Skills to flesh out the details. Also, What or Whom was Fury Asking to borrow in the previous chapter?_


	11. Chapter 11

**Shocking requests, and a mission**

_Can I Borrow……_Cerebro?

Magneto stood up, "Absolutely not!" "Easy Erik, Let me handle this", gently spoke the Professor. A look of concentration later, "Agreed, but we hold the information. The Elemental countries are unaware and have not had a chance to evaluate your idea. Nor are we sure that they could handle this plan. Are you sure you can do this? Do you have resources available?"

"Not yet, I working on it now, it will take years, but according to the Namikaze, we have time. What we need is a plan and determination. You and Magneto can gather and focus the mutants. Most people have already been contaminated in their views of heroes. I've never shared what Naruto and his beauties said, therefore the element of surprise is intact. If we can start diverting resources to there, we can build, prepare, transport and break the link to here. Not exactly what I was sworn to do when I took over SHIELD, but its what's needed in a long-term answer for the future. I figure we can save the best and brightest and maybe in the meantime fight and maybe win the war without going that far."

Magneto pondered a moment, "Are we sure both Apocalypse and Kang were investigating the Nimrod's? Being they are looking into this, the Nimrods must something awful to behold. "

"From the files they copied, the existing Sentinel technology will not be able to go that point. Some technological breakthrough will be needed to advance to that point. So again we have an advantage, This is where I need your help again, After all, the more intelligence we get, the better off we are. I need you teams to start hitting the assholes in their own back yard, destroy or capture every tech device they have, slow them down. This keeps the government from having a martyr to bury hopefully. "

The three mutants sat a moment, as Fury could tell a telepathic debate was raging amongst them. A moment later, all three agreed, with conditions:

A: Full disclosure and exchange of all data

B: All strikes by either mutant team would have a full team of SHIELD agents participating, visibly, not behind the scenes. This would be excellent propaganda and foundation building for later operations.

C: The Namikaze would not be participating; They had publicly left the US and had already had several High profile fights leaving them with a excellent public opinion standard. This was not to be undermined. It may be needed later if things became bad.

D: Both SHIELD and the mutant teams would maintain press silence letting the successes of their missions speak for them.

E: This was an undeclared war, Mutants, several dozen super-beings, a small handful of regular humans versus an unknown amount of forces; No one was to be trusted without a full telepathic scan.

Three beers later Logan and Fury left to go hammer down what may be their last night of Peaceful bar drinking.

Back in Konoha:

Naruto and his beauties were in the onsen, Temari on his left Kissing him, Rachel on his right, biting and squeezing Ino's perky and erect breasts, Ino on his lap head thrown back in pleasure as she got her turn to ride for an hour, until they rotated positions.

The next morning, an Anbu was beating on the Clan's front door. Naruto opened his eyes and growled. Switching with a bunshin, he answered the day.

"Hokage-sama requests your teams presence in his office in 1 hour." Droned the Cat masked ANBU

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, tell the old man we have to get dressed and we'll be there"

Turning Around after closing the door, He saw all three were already up and at the base of the stairs; Hanging on each other and a smile and aura of peace overcame him. "Hime's, it looks like we have a job to do. "

1 Quick breakfast, a group shower in their magnificent huge shower. Dressing and grabbing their pre-packed action scrolls, the 4 made there was to the tower.

Knocking on the Hokage's office door and entering, They saw Hokage, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi and Anko Huddled around the Hokage's Desk filtering through a bunch of reports.

"Ah Good Morning, Good to see you a little early. I've asked Anko and Kakashi here to determine which of the two will be accompanying you on this mission. "

"And Why would we need an extra team member? ", Growled the 3 Namikaze women in unison.

"Wow, that was weird," laughed Anko, while quickly dodging 3 Kunai for her comment.

"Yes, do tell. I thought we had an agreement _Hokage-sama_? "

"Easy Killer, you know we wouldn't let your agreements get trampled on if it didn't fit a particular need. Let the Hokage tell you the mission." Smoothly and soothingly spoke Tsunade.

At that point, The Hokage blew a smoke ring and began. "Recent intelligence reports indicate that a meeting of several Villages and the Akatsuki are taking place in Mist. Amongst the villages are Rain, Cloud, Iwa and Surprisingly Sound. With the lack of all 9 bijou being in this plane, Negotiations are apparently taking place. However, we will not have time to intercept the parties on the way to the meetings, but we will have time to intercept on their way back. Your mission is to intercept 1 of these groups, You will choose which one based on your teams capabilities and retrieve all intelligence you can. Your extra team member or members will be assigned based on your target choice. "

Quickly responding, Naruto asked. "Has Wind been notified?"

"Yes"

"We will take Cloud then, Have Gaara, Laura and Puppet Boy take Sound. Plus Sound is a better match for survivors to be interrogated by them, If we go, their all dead."

Nodding to the Sannin, the Hokage spoke quietly, "We expected that, That is Why Kakashi and Anko are here. From what we can tell, They have 2 Jinchurikii as bodyguards, Plus Anko Is currently second in command of interrogation. Kakashi knows the territory, thus he will be your guide."

"One condition, I have overall command _Hokage-sama_. I will not allow an Uchiha Boot-licker tell me what to do, EVER. Kakashi, if you don't like it, we can settle this right here, right now on the training field."

Snapping his book shut loudly, Kakashi nodded and Shunshined to Training Field Seven.

Naruto was all smiles, held out his hands, "Hime's?" The latched on and then "Hiraishin No Jutsu" and flashed all 4 to the field.

"ANBU!"

"Yes Milord?"

"Inform the Clan heads and council members a spar is taking place at training field 7, and be quick about it."

At the training field, 5 people waited for the Hokage and the Sannin, speaking quietly Kakashi started angrily. "What is your problem?

"You really want to know? Alright, You're an enabler, you never thought the Uchiha would turn traitor, They did, you never thought _Itachi was innocent, _You took the spoon fed drivel the council gave everyone, You never thought Sasuke would join the Snake. You never thought that your student would ever attack a teammate. When it comes to the Uchiha, you are ALWAYS wrong. I never have and never will trust an Uchiha except for Itachi. You think because you have a cheating scum's eye you are right. Fine, Show me you can last 2 minutes against me and I'll listen to arguments for it. I won't hold back here. You are going down,"

In the meantime, the clan heads, the Sannin and the Hokage had heard almost all of Naruto's rant.

The Hokage Spoke up, " Combatants, This match is a no-death, No permanent injury match. All else goes, "

Naruto immediately Fired an Optic Blast straight at Kakashi, not catching him full on, but as he had started Moving, thus flinging him back 45 degrees to his right, Not letting Kakashi , recover, 10 Kage Bunshin attacked With Kunia, Shuriken and fists. The Wind started howling and Naruto rose in the air. With waves of his hand Lightning Bolts came flashing down, Torrential Winds and rain encircled a 50 diameter area around Kakashi. He'd dodge a bolt and as he dodged he'd get punched or kicked and another bolt would come, Seconds seemed like hours, The fight was 30 seconds old and his uniform was scorched, His bones and muscles ached from the Tsunade like strength his CLONES had, He got just enough time to flash the seals for a fire Dragon, Which immediately was Blown out and a Stream of Rock hard ice followed through hitting him. Flying back another optic Blast from above slammed him into the ground. Naruto threw 3 metal balls at him, with another wave of his hands the expanded, Wrapping him in constricting binds, hands immobilized and a shield over his Sharingan Eye.

"Time?" Naruto yelled.

"1 Minute ten seconds" laughed Temari.

"You see Cyclops, the fools of this village thought special eyes were the end all be all of Ninja. They're nothing but fools. Your eye was worthless. Sooner you understand that, the sooner your Sensei will lie in peace in his grave. Be ready in 24 hours at the east gate, If you are late, you will be left behind" and turned to Hiraishin home with his ladies.

The metal surrounding him flew off of him, collapsed into 3 small balls and flew off towards the Namikaze estate. Helping him up, several of the Jounin and clan heads were now terrified for themselves. 2 clan heads for 2 entirely yet similar reasons were all smiles. The Yamanaka, knowing his daughter was well taken care of, and The Hyuuga, knowing this demonstration would ease the enforcement of the 4th wife in the CRA.


	12. Chapter 12

Abject lessons on fear:

Given that Naruto wanted to night fight the cloud delegation, The 24 hour wait for deployment left some in extreme anxiety and some feeling rushed. The events of the day and Humiliation of Kakashi, Left Naruto pissed, No he was beyond pissed. Taking his ladies homes, Giving each a kiss, He sped off into the only place he could cut loose, The Forest of Death. Several seeing the flash and feeling the mass energy output with actually thought he was coming for them. Stopping just outside the gates to the forest, He walked up to the master lock, drew a quick set of runes, and slammed a lot of chakra into the seal. The seal raced I circular fashion around the forest. Leaping over the fence before it got completely around, He thought to himself, That should keep the amateurs out. Over his previous life, he had forgotten the life on the leaf, and was happier in the US than he ever was here. Having to once again live in this shithole was really wearing down on him, Sleep was tough, if the girls didn't wear him out, he didn't sleep. That was a bad sign, His temper was getting shorter, if not with those few important people in his life, he was really terse with everyone.

"Ah, enough of this crap, time to get a real workout." Making Several clones, He passed literally half his chakra(more than the entire leaf) to the 6 he made, Shifting into the 4 horsemen of the Apocolypse, The Abomination, and Doctor Octopus, He released all suppression seals, Waves of power flowed through the village. Immediately summoning the wind, He lifted off, looking to separate the 6 into containable attack vectors. The sky for miles darkened and rumbled, Winds reaching hurricane strength roared through streets as carts of vendors disintegrated on impact with walls. In the forest, The 6 clones started maneuvering for team efforts to destroy their creator. In the Hokage's office, Several occupants there discussing CRA paperwork, were joined by 2 excited Sannin. Tossing a sealed bag of popcorn and a fresh bottle of Sake to the Hokage, They pulled up 2 more chairs, propped their feet back and winked at the hokage to pull out the ball. Their they looked at a Flying Naruto, tossing lighting, Optics blasts and Kunia at all 6 at once. Trees vaporized with the noise deafening people in the village.

The horsemen were making it tough, Between the hulk, sunspot and having his weapons fired right back at him, Devastation to acres of land was occuring. "Excellent workout, I won't win, but my reflexes and response times will improve, Cloud has two containers, figure all out they should be equal to the horsemen if they are on the same team. He finally lost the spar when he got punched across the forest into Doctor Octupus' arms. Since the spar was to simulate real combat, being in that position meant a loss. Dispelling the clones and heading home.

Back in the Office

"-----------"

"????????????????"

"wow"

"Still a not up to his standard yet eh hime?"

"Yep, now , whose buying the sake for betting he couldn't destroy a third of the forest in 10 Minutes?"

'I'm too old for this shit, when does he want the hat?"

"Never" laughed the Sannin.

After that, the CRA was furthest from anyone's mind. Kakashi laying in his apartment, was deeply thinking till the chakra waves were felt. Recognizing the signature, he shivered, prayed to kami he never fought Naruto again and went back to reading his porn, all the while cursing his former student for not being here to take the surrogate beating Kakashi did.

The afternoon departure of the Namikaze along with Anko and Kakashi was actually pretty sedate. Coolly and professionally guiding the team to the Ame Border, Where Cloud intersects. The team set up shop, campsite, scouting schedules, Night Patrols, and discussions of anticipated targets.

Naruto had decided, to send a rotation of henged clones in waves to push in and probe both Ame and Cloud territory. Being clones, no evidence, no foul. On an hourly schedule teams of 20 crossed the border, Scouting, killing all whom interceded. This went on till 11pm that night, when the Clones came upon the Raikage and his escort. Yugito Ni, Her Demonic chakra making her an equal to Sunspot, Killer Bee, Masses of blades and jutsu, making him like fighting A mini-electro/colossus combo. Strong but not city destroyer Strong. Also a complement of competent ninja. With Speed, Course, and Composition determined, Naruto upped the stakes. Allowing his next two waves to use his mimicked powers, Slowing the team down considerably and tiring them out from waves of constant attack and constantly counter attacking.

Naruto had alerted the sleeping team. Now it was 2:30 AM, The cloud contingent figured they were in the clear after 6 waves of clones. That was until a Massive Firebird appeared in the sky freezing them in awe. The Nibi, recognized this energy and froze Ni immediately. The raikage, unsure of what the hell was going on but wanting to know, called out into rising mist of dust and ashe from the phoenix appearance. Calmly walking out. Naruto promply fired rapid knockout optic blasts. Leaving Ni, Bee and the Raikage standing.

"Hello Raikage, I'm Naruto Namikaze. I can be your friend or your death. Choose Wisely"

Author's Note:

_Short Chapter, Wanted to get back on track on this today. More to Come Later this week._


End file.
